some_assembly_requiredfandomcom-20200213-history
Aster Vanderberg
Aster Vanderberg is Knickknack Toys chief design officer. He is also the most fashionable guy in school, and the self-proclaimed "king of swag". He is very fashion forward. Aster is maybe sometimes not the kindest person but he cares about everyone. Aster is portrayed by Travis Turner. Personality As well as having a passion for fashion, Aster tends to look at what's on the outside rather than what's on the inside, and often judges his friends on the basis of their appearance. He also has a very witty sense of humor, though it's mostly channeled into insults about his friends. Aster can be a little vain at times, but he's also comfortable in his own skin, and never seems embarrassed by his love of fashion. Aster is a bit sensitive about his height, but mostly takes any jokes about it in stride. He's also one of the only ones in the group with common sense. (The other is Piper). Appearance Aster has light brown hair and brown eyes. His most notable trait is being short---he's a head or so shorter than most of the main characters. As for his outfit Aster tends to wear fancy, sparkly or somewhat unusual clothes. (In Piper's words, he dresses "like Lady Gaga.") He most often wears suits, dress shoes and vests, as well as accessories like ties or wristwatches. Relationships Jarvis Raines Jarvis is Aster's boss and one of his friends. Though they don't get much screentime together, Aster seems to respect Jarvis, as he doesn't insult him as much as he does the others (though this may just be because Jarvis is his boss). Piper Gray Piper is one of Aster's frenemies. Aster often insults her wardrobe and even likens her to a boy, which irritates her. He also knows about her crush on Jarvis. Mostly, he will tease her, but when she occasionally comes to him for advice, he's happy to help. Aster may also secretly have feelings for Piper, as he kissed her in Realm of Raiders (though it hasn't been confirmed whether either of them actually liked it). Geneva Hayes Geneva is another one of Aster's friends. She shares Aster's passion for fashion, which Aster seems to appreciate. He is sometimes perplexed by her ditzy attitude, but is also willing to help her in "Angie," and he seems genuinely sorry when he accidentally makes her condition worse. Knox Knoxford Knox is Aster's co-worker and (possibly) his best friend. Bowie Sherman Bowie is another one of Aster's frenemies. Aster is often annoyed or creeped out by Bowie's odd habits. He also likes to insult Bowie, especially about his physical appearanc . However, Aster also cares about Bowie's wellbeing, though it's not always visible on the surface. Quotes Trivia *A running gag is Aster being short. **For one episode, he was slightly taller, but eventually shrunk (and appeared to have ended up being even shorter than he was before). (Bouncy Pants) *Similar to how Jarvis has a drool bucket, Aster has a vomit bucket. *Aster likes to carry around a man-purse, or as he calls it, a 'murse'. **One item in his 'murse' is 'male polish' (nail polish). *He has 3 pets (a dog named Piper, a guinea pig named Jarvis, and a boa constrictor named Knox), each named after one of his friends. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Knickknack Employees Category:Main Character